


Pretend

by Strange_Hearts



Series: The Usagi/Mamoru Series [1]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>They'd return to pretending tomorrow...</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **_I won't lie, I rewrote this several times before I was satisfied with it. And, even then, it's not quite what I wanted it to be. Oh well, can't have everything going the way I want it to go._**

Her hands shook slightly as the undid the tie to her dress, which fluttered down to the ground, leaving her clad in naught but her undergarments.  He sucked in a breath, his hands coming up to glide along her skin, which was purely white in the moonlight.  _Forbidden_ he thought to himself, that was what she was to him.  Forbidden.

Yet, even knowing this, his still touched her, removing her undergarments as he did, leaving her wearing nothing but the moonlight.  Soon, her hands came to rest on him, caressing as they slowly stripped him of his own clothes, until he was just as bare as she, his arousal prominent are it jutted from his body.  _F_ _orbidden_ echoed in his mind as he placed his hands on her waist, picking her up from the ground to place her on his bed.

He worshiped her body, bringing it to the brink only to pause without letting her fall over and over again, until she begged him to give her release.  His answer was to tease her once again, not stopping this time, though, giving her the release she so desired.  It was intense, for her, the orgasm washing over her in such a wave that she barely noticed the bit of pain that came when he slid into her, breaking through her virginal barrier.

He was still while letting her get used to the feel of him, but it didn't last for long, and began to slide in and out of her, their bodies entwining in a dance as old as time.

"Mamoru!" she gasped, her body beginning to built back up to the fever pitch it had been at before.

"Usagi!" was his answering gasp, the feel of her slick walls around him driving all other thought from his head.

Their release came upon them at the same both stilling with him deep inside her, her wall gripping him for all their worth.  Finally, as they calmed down, he moved off of her, slipping to her side as she cuddled in his arms, falling asleep almost right away.  He stayed awake, however, his thoughts keeping him so.

He knew that they shouldn't have done what they just did; she was young, under the age of consent, though only by a few years.  Still, his body burned for her too much, had burned for her ever since they met.  And though they got along better now than when they first met, there were times when it appeared otherwise.  But it was all just pretend, them pretending to feel something other than what they did towards each other.

 But now, the pretending would stop, for tonight, at least.


End file.
